Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8}{6p} \times \dfrac{6p}{8}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 8 \times 6p } { 6p \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{48p}{48p}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{1}{1}$